The Night Of The Comet
The Night of the Comet is the second episode of the first season of The Tangled Diaries and the second episode of the series overall. Summary THE GILBERT TWINS MEET DAMON AND LEARN ABOUT STEFAN'S PAST LOVE — As Mystic Falls prepares for a festival to celebrate the passing of a comet, Vicki is in the hospital recovering from the attack that she can barely remember. Stefan goes to the hospital and tries to use his abilities to make sure Vicki doesn't remember what really happened, his attempt is cut short when Vicki’s brother Matt arrives. Jeremy continues to struggle at school and with his feelings for Vicki. At a parent-teacher conference, Mr. Tanner makes Jenna feel that she is failing as a surrogate parent, especially when it comes to Jeremy. Louise tags along with Elena when she decides to go to the Salvatore house to meet Stefan, but they find his charming brother Damon instead. Damon reveals some surprising information about Stefan’s past and when Stefan arrives home. Plot Louise finishes getting ready for school and is met in the hallway by Jenna who is deciding what to wear for a guardian/teacher conference. Elena joins them and Jenna asks her the same question. Jenna comments on Elena's uncharacteristically cheerful mood. Noticing Jeremy's empty room, Elena wonders wear he is and Jenna soon realises he lied and he isn't in woodshop class but instead has gone to look in on Vicki at the hospital, where the nurse tells him to come back later. Elena and Stefan exchange smiles in Mr. Tanner's class as Mr. Tanner lectures about the comet that’s about to pass over Mystic Falls. Louise, Caroline and Bonnie walk through the hallway discussing Bonnie’s apparent witch lineage that Bonnie learned of from her grandmother. Caroline mentions the mysterious guy she saw in the Grill. After school, Bonnie, Louise, Caroline, and Elena sit at a table in front of the Mystic Grill and talk about Elena's visit from Stefan the prior night - Caroline is sceptical of Elena's assertion that all the pair did was talk. The chat with the other girls prompts Elena to go to Stefan's house unannounced and Louise tags along in case she chickens out. When her knock goes unanswered, Louise lets herself in to the Salvatore house, Elena right behind her. While Louise looks around, she finds herself face to face with a curious Damon. She stumbles over her words as she attempts to apologise for barging into the house. Damon introduces himself to a surprised Elena and Louise. He mentions Stefan’s ex-girlfriend, Katherine. Damon points out that Elena is just Stefan's rebound girl and that their relationship is doomed. Stefan arrives, clearly surprised to see the twins talking with Damon, and coolly escorts them from the house. Back at home Elena rants to Jenna about Stefan’s apparent family issues. The night of the comet’s appearance arrives and Louise, Bonnie and Elena walk through the square passing out flyers while discussing Stefan’s lack of calls or texts. Elena seems irritated until she realizes she never even gave him that information. She seems ready to end the relationship before it really begins, and Bonnie says it sounds as if she's giving up. Louise leaves early, missing the comet. She texts Bonnie, informing her she's home safe. In her room about to get changed, she gets the sense of someone watching her again and when she turns around there's a crow at her window. She choos it away before getting ready for bed. Trivia * Louise and Damon meet for the second time at the Salvatore Boarding House, though as far as Louise is concerned this is their first meeting. Pictures |-|Promotional= 1x02.jpg |-|Screencaps= 1x02 The Night of the Comet 4.jpg 1x02 The Night of the Comet 1.jpg 1x02 louise meets damon.jpg|Louise and Damon 1x02 The Night of the Comet 5.jpg 1x02 The Night of the Comet 6.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Louise x Caroline.jpg Category:Season One